The Fantasy
by EKUgirl2016
Summary: Matt is obsessed with video games and is ignoring Mello... how will Mello get his attention again?


Mello had two loves in this world; he loved imported German chocolate and his boyfriend of two years, Matt. Glad to say that he loved Matt a nit more than he loved his imported goodies. Matt also had two loves; Mello, of course, and his video games. Mello was starting to feel as if Matt loved his video games over him and it scared Mello to think that he could lose his amazing boy to a virtual adventure game.

He needed to think really hard about what needed to do. He defiantly did not want to lose Matt. It had taken him long enough to get him already. So what could he do to get Matt's attention? He thought and thought and thought about it for hours and hours and finally he struck an idea. He was gonna get his Matt back and he knew exactly how to do it.

The next night….

Matt was sitting in his usual place on the living room couch enjoying his favorite video game, Zelda, for about the 100th or so time. It wasn't that Matt hadn't already beaten this game before. He had beaten it every time he played, each time faster than the last. He just loved it and he knew he was a bad ass at it so he kept playing it. He would always find new things to work on and it excited him. Plus, Link was pretty hot so he liked being able to play as him. He had always thought that Link and Mello resembled each other in some way and that was a little exciting within itself.

"Matty, can you come here? I need some help." Speak of the devil. Matt grunted as he paused his game and stood up from the couch for the first time in a few hours. He had thought that Mello's voice was coming from their bedroom that was placed down the hallway a bit in their small but cozy apartment. He figured that would be the best place to look.

"What did you need swe-." Matt stood in the threshold of their bedroom door and had stopped short, being stunned into silence.

"Oh, good there you are. I just wanted to know if you thought these tights were too skinny or not." Mello said innocently enough while he did a small turn around giving Matt the full view of what he was sure was the single, sluttiest Link costume he had ever seen in his life. And damn did it look good on his Mello. So good in fact, that he could already feel himself hardening in his sweats.

Next thing Matt knows, Mello is walking towards him in a very slow and seductive manner. A final up and down look of Mello's gorgeous body and Matt launches himself forward, attacking Mello's lips with his own and holding the boy closer to him. The kiss heats up quickly as both boys realize just how much they have missed each other. Their bodies reconnecting as their tongues fight each other for dominance in the situation.

Mello pushes Matt into sitting position and straddles him, his fully erect cock straining through the already thin material of his bright green tights. Matt took no time in switching things up as he flipped them over and climbed on top of Mello, his hips rolling to meet Mello's in a heat of passion that neither have felt in a long time. It took all of Matt's strength to not just rip the costume to shreds and ravish Mello in the fast and sensual way he knew how but he wanted this to be slow. He wanted to make it last. So instead he kissed down to Mello's bare naval and pressed light kisses to the edges of Mello's scar on the left side of his body, relishing in the fact the Mello was comfortable enough to allow Matt this pleasure.

In no time at all, Mello's tights were around his knees and Matt was taking him in as far as he could. Sucking and licking on Mello like he was a starved man who was seeing food for the first time. It took all of Mello's strength not to just lose complete control then and there because fuck did Matt's hot mouth feel great around his neglected cock. He could tell Matt loved it just as much. Just when he thought he was in heaven, matt began fingering Mello slowly with their favorite strawberry lube.

Removing Mello's dick from his mouth, Matt set straight to work on placing licks all around Mello's puckered and tight hole. Knowing that in doing so, he was pushing his boyfriend closer and closer to the edge. He could tell Mello was extremely close. Hell he himself was and he hadn't even touched his own cock yet.

"Matt, please… just fuck me already!" Mello moaned as he bucked his hips, begging for Matt to take him. Matt couldn't deny him so he quickly stopped what he was doing and flipped Mello over so that his ass was up in the air for plain view. He rolled a condom on and lubed himself up before thrusting himself into the tight heat that was his glorious boyfriend's ass. Moaning and groaning as he felt himself slick deeper and deeper.

In no time, the pair set a fast and steady pace where matt was hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves every time he thrust himself back in. Mello was screaming and jacking himself off faster in time with every one of matt's thrusts and in no time at all Mello came hard on to the sheets of their bed.

Matt pulled himself out and rolled off the condom deciding to cum all over Mello's ass when his boyfriend had another idea. Mello moved around and grabbed the lube, applying some to matt's hard cock before jacking him off, placing kitten licks all over the head and waiting for him to cum on his face. Knowing Mello was waiting pushed matt over the edge as he came. Some went into Mello's mouth while some got all over Mello's hand and face.

As they began to come down from their highs, they realized they needed to shower badly so they spent about an hour cleaning each other and reacquainting themselves with every last perfection and imperfection of each other's bodies. The intimate and sensuality of the moment made them both feel as if they had fallen in love all over again.

They changed their sheets quickly and cuddled on to the fresh ones, exhausted and ready to spend a night dreaming of each other.

"So what brought this on huh?" Matt asked curiously

"I don't want to talk about it," Mello said burying his head in Matt's chest.

Matt held on to Mello tighter. "Please tell me sweetie…"

"I thought you were getting bored of me so I did it to try and get you back…" Tears started to well up in the blond boy's eyes.

"Oh baby I am so sorry… I had no idea you felt that way. I love you so much Mello and I always will. Never forget that." Matt reassured him, kissing his forehead lightly.

"Thanks Matty… I love you too." They shared a sweet kiss and curled up, content with sleeping and staying in each other's arms forever.


End file.
